Love Love!
by XxHellShadowXx
Summary: Cool n Spicy Amu-Chan.One girl and 2 giant...Can she survive her life or will die trying?


**This is my first ever Shugo Chara fic so I'd appreciate constructive criticism. **

**Prologue **

"_No Amu!" A voice giggled it's."fuwafuwa not fawufawu". "Sorry" a little girl with pink pigtails exclaimed "you can sing the song again and i'll listen"the little girl continued. "Sure Amu"the girl sighed to the girl named Amu. _

_(P.S.I wrote the song) _

_Watashi wa watashi no kokorono kagayaki. _

_hāto migaki kokoro o sa seru. _

_koto ga dekita baai ni wa, _

_saishūtekini wa watashi no monodearu koto shine._

_Uiru? _

_Jirai . _

_Hei no on'nanoko watashi wa gōin ni narou to shimasuga,_

_ wareware wa jikan no on'nanoko ga fusoku shite mōshiwake now. _

_Cause anata answer. _

_Yep o suru hitsuyō wa arimasen Anata ga shitte iru gen'in wa, _

_watashi no kokoro o hokaku shita._

_ Sore wa bakku o ataeru koto wa arimasen. _

_Zenzen. _

_Shikashi. _

_Anata wa watashi no rizumu o hakai shita._

_ Watashi no yuiitsu no koto wa okotte shima_

_~ tsu watashi no kokoro o tamotsu Watashi ga imamade to onajidarou to wa omowanai. _

_Watashi wa me no kūruna shōnen rete imashita. _

_Tenkei-tekina pureibōi. _

_Watashi wa on'nanoko no kizetsu o shitaChō no yō ni watashi no mawari ni mauMade._

_ Anata. _

_Kimashita. _

_Anata wa watashi no nagare o kowashita._

_ Katatsumuri no yō ōmōshon de._

_ Anata wa watashi no kokoro o ubatta. _

_Anata ga shitte iru gen'in wa, watashi no kokoro o hokaku shita. _

_Sore wa bakku o ataeru koto wa arimasen. _

_Zenzen. _

_Shikashi. _

_Anata wa watashi no rizumu o hakai shita. _

_Watashi no yuiitsu no koto wa okotte shima~ _

_tsu watashi no kokoro o tamotsu Watashi ga imamade to onajidarou to wa omowanai. _

_UnChairo no kami o shita on'nanoko. _

_Aoimoku. _

_Watashi no kokoro o nusunda. _

_Dakara, subete no shōnen-tachi wa daundaundaun shiyou to shite iru. _

_Otooto-on no nai daun. _

_Chōdo anata ga shitte iru yō ni suru. _

_Kanojo wa totemo watashi wa dekinai ima watashi no monoda kanjo no tenabasu. _

_"You officially rock Futago no imōto-chan you know that right" beamed Amu._

_ "Of course I do Futago no imōto-chan I am the magnificent Ali" she shouted as she jumped onto the sofa her pink candyfloss curls bouncing around. Amu jumped on the couch with more straight waves .The girls giggled childishly whacking one another with pillows._

_"I'm gonna sing again!" Ali shouted jumping off the couch._

_(P.s I don't own the song Sweet Romance by Mayumi song for better effect.)_

_WHAT IS WHAT IS koi~ te NANI  
moshi kashite hajimatteru SWEET ROMANCE_

_itsumo guruguru omoi dashichau_  
_atama no naka KIMI no koto_  
_nemutte te mo me ga samete te mo_  
_NAZE ka ki ni naru ENDORESU PUREI_

_dare ni mo ienai kara_  
_kimochi o MANAA MOODO_

_datte BITAA ANDO SUIITO_  
_BABY BABY me ga au tabi_  
_mune ga kurushiku naru no wakannai_  
_TELL ME TELL ME nanka futari_  
_sukoshi zutsu kawatteku kyorikan_  
_HELP ME HELP ME mou modorenai_  
_dakedo doko ni mukaeba ii no_  
_WHAT IS WHAT IS koi~ te NANI_  
_byouyomi kaishi THREE TWO ONE_  
_tabun KORE~ te SWEET ROMANCE_

_mata JIRIJIRI mune wo kogashichau_  
_nani kenai KIMI no kotoba_  
_ii hou ni mo warui hou ni mo_  
_watashi katte ni DEKOREESHON_

_hore nochi kumori APPU ANDO DAUN_  
_gokigen wa KIMI shidai_

_datte SUTOROBERII_  
_BABY BABY KIMI no tonari_  
_narande aruku dake de DOKIDOKI_  
_TELL ME TELL ME nanka watashi_  
_umaku hanasenaku naru fushigi_  
_HELP ME HELP ME tatta hitori_  
_ima KIMI igai mietenai no_  
_WHAT IS WHAT IS koi~ te NANI_  
_ochiru mono na no THREE TWO ONE_  
_KORE ga UWASA no SWEET ROMANCE_

_datte BITAA ANDO SUIITO_  
_BABY BABY me ga au tabi_  
_mune ga kurushiku naru no wakannai_  
_TELL ME TELL ME nanka futari_  
_sukoshi zutsu kawatteku kyorikan_  
_HELP ME HELP ME mou modorenai_  
_dakedo doko ni mukaeba ii no_  
_WHAT IS WHAT IS koi~ te NANI_  
_byouyomi kaishi THREE TWO ONE_  
_tabun KORE~ te SWEET ROMANCE_

_*English Lyrics*_

_What is, what is, what is love?  
Is it possibly beginning? Sweet romance_

_Thoughts always spinning around_  
_In my head of you_  
_Whether I'm asleep or awake_  
_Why are you always on my mind? Endless play_

_Because I can't tell you_  
_I've put my feelings on silent_

_But it's bittersweet_  
_Baby, baby, every time our eyes meet_  
_My heart starts to hurt…I don't understand why!_  
_Tell me, tell me why it seems like the two of us_  
_Are slowly moving away from each other_  
_Help me, help me, I can't turn back now_  
_But which way should I go?_  
_What is, what is, what is love?_  
_Start the countdown: three, two, one_  
_This is probably it!? Sweet romance_

_My heart is burning again_  
_From your casual words_  
_Whether it's good or bad_  
_I decorate it my way_

_Cloudy, then sunny, up and down_  
_My happiness depends on you_

_But it's strawberry_  
_Baby, baby, the people next to you_  
_Are just walking in line beside you…it makes me nervous_  
_Tell me, tell me, why I_  
_Can't speak as well with you anymore…it's strange_  
_Help me, help me, you're the only one_  
_I can't see anyone but you now_  
_What is, what is, what is love?_  
_Are you falling for me? Three, two, one_  
_Is it just a rumor!? Sweet romance_

_But it's bittersweet_  
_Baby, baby, every time our eyes meet_  
_My heart starts to hurt…I don't understand why!_  
_Tell me, tell me why it seems like the two of us_  
_Are slowly moving away from each other_  
_Help me, help me, I can't turn back now_  
_But which way should I go?_  
_What is, what is, what is love?_  
_Start the countdown: three, two, one_  
_This is probably it!? Sweet romance_

_Smash!_

_Shards of glass pour into the room as people crowded in, crimson blood flowing freely creating vivid patterns on the floor screams echoing around as all consciousness seeped out of the two girls one being saved and one dragged away to a place which will soon become her hell._

**_ Hey please review and tell me if you like were they attacked?Who was saved?Find out in the next chappie! :) _**

**_Futago no imōto-chan- twin sister_**


End file.
